cowandchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Be Careful What You Wish for
Be Careful What You Wish for is the 11a episode of semi-finale season. Plot The episode started with Chicken watching the TV in the night, but Cow talks him with no end with a lot trivias about her, avoiding that Chicken can watch the TV, making that he finally get fed up and snapped her for spoil this, and Chicken in his outrage, wished that Cow would never talks again, not even a syllable. This makes angry Cow for the rudeness of Chicken, and she chose never talks again in his presence, much to the happiness of Chicken. But unfortunately to Chicken, the lack of talk of Cow backfired him: when he was walking in the road, a truck run over him because Cow don't warned him quickly for don't talk him, and when Chicken sued the truck lady, unfortunately to him, Cow is the only witness of the accident, and for her lack of talk, she cannot testified appropiately, causing that Chicken lose the lawsuit and he ends arrested for caused the accident. After 50 years in prison, Chicken finally apologize with Cow for be rude with her, making that she finally talks again and she declares that he was innocent, making that Red guy ordered that Chicken was free from the prison. Characters *Cow *Chicken Recurring Red Guy (Antagonist) Minors *Mom *Dad *Flem *Earl *Truck Driver Lady (Semi-Antagonist) Trivia * Even if the Truck Driver Lady is considered the culprit of the accident, technically Chicken is also culprit of this, making that he was rightfully arrested for this charges: ** He commited Jaywalking for walked in the streets completely distacted to be reading a magazine, making that he was completely oblivious of his surroundings in the streets, like be in the way of a truck. ** He possibly commited perjury in the court, considering that Red Guy mentioned that in the testimony of Chicken, he declared that he was a "responsible pedestrian", for had the eyes in the streets, and carry a stop sign with him, despite that he was carrying a magazine in the hands and he was distracted with it. ** Possibly he was accused for attempt of framing, considering that by the bad interpreted testimony of Cow, Chicken was marked as the only culprit of the accident, making that looks like he sued unfairly the Truck Driver Lady and falsely accused her for cause the accident, despite that Chicken caused it for jaywalking. ** Could be implied that Chicken ends heavily indebted with the hospital for his medical treatment, considering that Dad and Mom were oblivious of the events until the end of the episode, implying that Chicken don't ask them funds to pay his treatment, giving to Chicken a good reason to sue the Truck Driver Lady, to get the money to pay the treatment. But to lose the lawsuit, he was charged for this debt too, adding the other charges, Chicken get 50 years of jail. Category:Season 3 Category:Cow Episodes Category:Chicken Episodes